


Fun in the Sun

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Gold and Lacey enjoy some good old-fashioned fun in the sun. A pure pwp smutlet.





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It’s cold and miserable outside and I’m cold and miserable inside, so dammit, I’m posting a hot summer smutlet.

It’s a bright and hot summer’s day, and Lacey is making the most of it, lying out on a beach towel in the garden soaking up the sun. She’s almost drifted off into a happy little doze when she hears Gold’s voice.

“Well, this is unusual.”

She lifts her head and looks up at him. It’s always very strange to see him in shorts and a casual shirt, but even he has had to give up the sharp suits in the face of the intense heat.

“What is?” she asks.

He indicates her bikini. “I thought you hated tan lines.”

“I do. But since I’m sunbathing in your garden, I thought I’d bow to proper convention.”

“That’s such a shame.” Gold sighs, shaking his head as he lays out another towel beside her. “I was hoping to get involved in some sun lotion action.”

Lacey rolls over onto her stomach and wiggles her bum. “Well, if you’re offering, I won’t say no. But I don’t think that you should have all the fun if we’re getting naked and oiled up.”

She’s not sure how they came to be in a relationship. It started with a couple of quick hook-ups in the alley behind the pawnshop and now, well, it’s sort of undefined but it’s casual and they’re both relaxed in it for now. Maybe a time will come when they need to discuss it, but for now, Lacey’s just content to enjoy the admittedly phenomenal sex.

Gold unfastens the strings of her bikini and tugs it out from under her, and a moment later, Lacey squeals as cold sun cream hits her ass. Gold just chuckles above her and Lacey glares at him. But then his hands are sliding over her skin as he rubs the cream in and she can’t stay mad at him when his fingers are inching towards her folds.

“Turn over.”

Lacey obliges, stretching out all her limbs and pushing her breasts up towards him as he pours more lotion onto them. His hands are everywhere at once and it’s absolutely wonderful. She’s so greasy she’ll probably just slide around if she tries to get up, but she doesn’t have to be anywhere just yet.

Gold’s hands find her thighs, rubbing cream up and up until he’s right at the crease where her torso begins. Lacey wriggles her bum again, pushing her sex up towards him.

“Don’t stop there,” she says. “I don’t want my lady bits burned. That would be awfully uncomfortable. You’re always telling me how pretty my pussy is. You won’t find it half as pretty if it’s all red and angry.”

“Ah, but you won’t need any lotion down there if there’s something blocking out the sun, will you?”

He lowers his face towards her hairless mound, peppering it with butterfly kisses before licking a long stripe up her slit. Lacey closes her eyes, burying one hand in Gold’s hair to keep him busy down there where she wants him, whilst the other plucks at her slippery nipples, tugging and rubbing at the sensitive little buds.

One of Gold’s fingers pushes up inside her as he continues to lap at her clit, and Lacey feels her inner walls clutch around him, wanting more, wanting him to fill her up and touch her all over at the same time.

A second finger joins the first and crooks inside her to seek out her sweet spot. With his fingers inside and his mouth outside, the tip of his tongue licking at her fervently in just the right way, Lacey knows that it won’t be too long. She’s so wet; she can hear the cleaving as Gold moves his fingers inside her. Everything is building up and up towards a starburst of a climax, and as Lacey comes, she feels the gush of liquid squirt out of her, soaking her beach towel and Gold’s chin and shirt. He just smirks at her from between her thighs, her juices dripping from him.

“A nice refreshing drink on a hot summer’s day,” he says, licking his lips.

Lacey manages to raise herself up on her elbows, boneless as she is, and she touches the wet marks on the front of Gold’s shirt.

“I think you need to take this off so that it can dry properly,” she says.

Gold sits back on his haunches and unbuttons the shirt slowly, revealing his lightly tanned chest. Lacey smirks.

“You’ll never get a nice, even tan in shorts,” she adds. “We can’t have you getting tan lines as well.”

As Gold pushes down his shorts and boxers, his cock springs free, standing proudly to attention, and Lacey sits up properly, grabbing the tube of sun lotion and pouring some out into her palm.

“We don’t want you to get burned now, do we?”

Gold shakes his head as she grabs his eager cock and runs one slick hand up it, pumping him firmly.

“No, that would be awful,” he agrees.

Lacey keeps stroking him up and down. If she’s gripping his length a little tighter than normal because her hands are so slippery, and if she’s tugging on him and little more roughly for the same reason, then Gold doesn’t complain, throwing his head back in rapture as she continues to touch him. Her other hand comes down to fondle his balls, cupping and squeezing them, testing their heavy weight as she rolls them in her palm.

“Oh Lacey,” Gold whispers, almost a sigh of satisfaction. “Oh Lacey, don’t stop, please.”

Lacey has no intention of doing so. She gives an extra slow stroke, feels him quivering with the effort of not thrusting forward into her hand, and then his balls are tightening and drawing up, and sticky ropes of white are spurting over her breasts as he roars his release.

He flops down onto the towel beside her once she lets go of his softening cock, and Lacey traces patterns in the mess of semen on her chest, rubbing her nipples back into hard points again. Seeing Gold kneeling above her, naked and thoroughly undone, his skin glistening with sweat and sun lotion, well, the memory of it along is enough to make the heat rise between her thighs again.

“I think we’ve made a bit of a mess there,” Gold says lazily.

Lacey shrugs and sits up, but she can’t deny that the fluids on her skin are starting to itch as they dry.

“Maybe a long shower is in order then,” she says. “A nice, thorough scrub with the soap in all those hard to reach places. We don’t want sun cream to have got into holes it shouldn’t have done now, after all.”

Gold’s eyes narrow in anticipation.

“And afterwards, of course, there’s after-sun lotion to prolong our lovely tans.” Lacey smirks. “I think that our sunny adventures aren’t over yet.”

“Absolutely not.”

She stands up and makes her way towards the house, swaying her hips seductively, and Gold is quick to follow.


End file.
